Revelaciones del alba
by AngelCaido20
Summary: Tras el encontronazó con Bellatrix Lestrange, el trío dorado se refugia temporalmente en Shell Cottage. En esta historia se narra lo sucedido una de esas noches... (Femslash) FD/HG.


_Nueva historia (últimamente me estoy acostumbrando a escribir relatos de un solo capítulo, no sé porque) de todos modos ésta es a petición de una persona a la que aprecio bastante. Se trata de una historia para +18, así que si eres menor de edad…- _Seguridad por favor, acompañenlos/as a la salida_-. _

_A "la persona responsable" de esto qué vais a leer ahora lo único que le digo es que espero que le guste y haber cumplido sus "expectativas" y que ya estoy trabajando en "lo otro que me pidió"._

**P.D.:**_ Me debes un Cola Cao xD._

**Disclairmen: **_**Harry Potter**__ y los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a __**J.K Rowling**__._

* * *

_In Medias Res_

Unos candentes labios recorrían un cuello con ferviente deseo, careciendo completamente de experiencia y destreza, pero buscando compensarlo con intensidad y devoción. Su cálido aliento chocó contra su piel, haciéndola estremecer y erizándole hasta la última fibra del cuero cabelludo. Con sus manos trataba de pegarla más y más a su cuerpo queriendo fundirse en él, deseando que al llegar el alba no se desvaneciera como un fugaz sueño.

Con desenfrenó sus labios ascendieron hasta dar con los ajenos, provocando que ambas bocas chocasen y se unieran en una sola.

– _Fleur…_\- más que decirle exhaló como si de su último aliento se tratase, como si con decir su nombre se asegurara de que aquello que estaba ocurriendo era cierto.

A pesar de la oscuridad que baña la habitación, impidiéndole ver su rostro, podía intuir como cada milímetro de su cuerpo se pegaba al suyo. Buscaba desprenderla de cada prenda que la separaba de tan ansiado tesoro que para ella era su cuerpo, cuerpo que cada vez que pasaba por su lado, y asegurándose de que nadie se percatara, escudriñaba en secreto.

Ambas sabían que no estaba bien, que había millones de razones por las que tan solo pensar en ello era una autentica locura. El reciente matrimonio, el inicio de una guerra, sus orígenes, obligaciones, la edad…. Pero por alguna extraña razón nada de eso importaba esta noche.

A pesar de la juventud de ambas, sus vidas parecían estar destinadas a acabar antes de lo debido, y puestos a morir no lo harían sin antes llevarse hasta la última experiencia que este mundo terrenal podía ofrecerles.

Cuando consiguió tenerla en toda su virtud, se lamentó de no poder usar sus ojos para deleitarse en aquella deliciosa perfección. Quizás esta noche sus ojos no le servirían de guía para recorrer tan sinuosa y proporcionada geografía, pero para ello contaría con dos ávidas manos que le ofrecerían una nueva visión de lo que tanto había anhelado en secreto desde que la vio por primera vez.

Esta vez no se permitió perderse en divagaciones ni en buscar explicaciones, no le interesaba las razones por las que esta mujer casada y con un futuro marcado, había decido, en un claro acto de locura, dejarse llevar por sus besos y caricias. Tan poco le importó su falta de experiencia ni los prejuicios que aquel acto pudiese suscitar en sus seres más allegados. Lo único que le interesaba ahora era perderse, experimentar, dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que su propio cuerpo y el ajeno le proporcionaba.

Con cuidado pero sin tiempo que perder, la castaña alzó a la rubia posicionándola sobre la mesa de madera de la pequeña cocina, cocina en la que apenas unas horas antes junto al resto de sus amigos habían estado degustado una cena preparada por la rubia. En su respiración, estremecimiento y expresiones físicas, leyó las instrucciones para tan comedida misión que se había auto-impuesto esa noche.

Ninguna de las dos sabría decir quien había iniciado el acercamiento, ni siquiera estaban seguras de que cuando sus labios se rozaron en la oscuridad supieran a quien pertenecían…

**-X-**

Cuando la castaña se desveló a media noche con una terrible pesadilla en la que revivía su temible encontronazo con Bellatrix Lestrange, sintió como el sudor empapaba su cuerpo y la garganta se le secaba.

En extremo silencio y percatándose de que aún dormían todos, bajó rumbo a la cocina en busca de un poco de agua para calmar sus nervios viéndose incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. En el trayecto olvidó coger su varita y aunque todo estaba muy oscuro, consiguió abrirse camino hasta la cocina. Solo la tenue luz de la luna conseguía apenas colarse por una de las ventanas, pero tal era la oscuridad en el interior que aquella luz se perdía y difuminaba en el interior.

Se sorprendió al chocar contra otro cuerpo. Durante un instante, y aún perturbada, temió que aquel cuerpo pudiese pertenecer a la protagonista de sus pesadillas. Aquello no era una idea tan descabellada puesto que tanto ella como sus amigos se encontraban en busca y captura a consecuencia del regreso del _Señor Oscuro_, pero cuando vio que ningún _Avada Kedavra_ impactaba contra ella se relajó y pensó que podría tratarse de alguno de sus amigos que también se habría develado esa noche.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que un olor familiar inundó sus fosas nasales. Conocía perfectamente ese olor puesto que en el último par de días no se había despegado de ella ni tan siquiera un instante. Desde que llegó malherida y a penas consciente a Shell Cottage aquel aroma la había acompañado en sus largas y dolorosas noches cuidando de ella e intentado aplacar su malestar físico y emocional.

No sabría explicar cómo. Si bien a causa de la oscuridad o de la necesidad de un contacto físico que la sostuviera y le hiciera saber que todo iría bien, se acercó lentamente y se sorprendió al ver que ese otro cuerpo, todavía en completo silencio, también se acercaba a ella.

A pesar de no verse se intuían. Enseguida sus manos se sostuvieron tratando de hacerse saber que estaban allí, y poco a poco acortaron las distancias. Sin dejar de sostenerse la una a la otra acercaron sus rostros, rozándose delicadamente con la nariz, experimentando el calor de un aliento fresco que chocaba contra sus labios.

Esto fue más de lo que Hermione pudo soportar, de lo que ambas podían soportar, por ello, dejándose llevar por el momento, se fundieron en un escueto y tímido beso. Un simple beso, una primera toma de contacto que enseguida dio paso a otra serie de besos cada vez más largos y más intensos, hasta que perdiendo el juicio por tan placentera sensación no pudieron detenerse.

Con una valentía propia de un Gryffindor, Hermione tomó la delantera. No poseería experiencia práctica en este tipo de situaciones pero poco le importó, ella era buena en todo lo que se proponía aunque propiamente dicho, aquella situación no había sido planeada con premeditación.

Quizás sus primeros intentos por besar y tocar a la otra muchacha hubiesen sido torpes, pero enseguida pareció encontrar un ritmo adecuado y placentero para ambas, la rubia le había dado la clave con cada suspiro y gemido, haciéndole saber que era exactamente lo que le gustaba.

**-X-**

Tenía ya al objeto de su deseo desnuda entre sus brazos y ahora tan solo necesitaba sentirla piel con piel, por ello mientras se posicionada entre sus piernas, comenzó a desvestirse haciendo que el sonido de las prendas impactaran contra el suelo de madera sin armar mucho ruido. La rubia enseguida se percató de su acción y tomó su rostro entre sus manos buscando acercarla y volver a fundirse en un beso abrasador. Sus labios, poco a poco, parecían comenzar a encajar a la perfección.

Podían sentir como su sangre corría violentamente haciendo que sus corazones bombearan con fuerza bajo su pecho. Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más exageradas mientras exploraban las nuevas extensiones de tersa piel recién revelada.

Los labios de la castaña estaban sedientos y bebían de la piel de la rubia como si del último pozo en el desierto se tratase. Por su parte, La rubia se había contagiado por completo del frenesí y la pasión que invadía el cuerpo de la castaña.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Fleur comenzó a sentir todo su cuerpo arder. Las caricias y besos de Hermione habían iniciado un fuego que rápidamente se propagó por todo su cuerpo. La sentía en todas partes y en ninguna a la vez, puesto que poco era el tiempo que dedicaba a un mismo sitio. Se había propuesto descubrir hasta el último recoveco que aquella geografía poseía. Desde el valle de sus pechos hasta su Monte de Venus, de norte a sur, la colmó de besos y carias como nadie lo había hecho antes. Ni siquiera su esposo.

Cuando su piel comenzó a reaccionar provocándole un aumento de la temperatura anormal, la castaña supo que Fleur necesitaba algo más. Por instinto dirigió sus manos a la zona sur de su cuerpo, donde primeramente acarició la cara interna de sus muslos de arriba abajo y posteriormente sacó a pasear sus uñas generando que la espalda de la rubia se arqueara y de sus labios brotara un suspiro.

Fleur se sujetó a la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria y continuó pendiente de las caricias de la castaña, quien separó un poco más sus piernas, y sujetándola por las caderas la pegó más a ella. Enseguida sintió la humedad de la rubia chocar contra su vientre.

Acarició el vientre de Fleur descendiendo lentamente hasta enredar sus dedos en su vello púbico. Continuó descendiendo sosegadamente hasta toparse con sus labios mayores, los cuales estaban realmente húmedos y hacían que sus dedos resbalaran adentrándose lentamente en su interior. Exploró aquel nuevo territorio con atención estudiando las diferentes reacciones que la rubia iba manifestando. Se sorprendió al dar con una pequeña protuberancia que provocó en la rubia una reacción desbordante. Como si de un botón mágico se tratase cada vez que lo presionaba ligeramente Fleur manifestaba una serie de reacciones que le resultaba muy placenteras.

Sin dejar de tocar aquel "_botón mágico"_ la castaña siguió con su exploración. Sus resbaladizos dedos continuaron descendiendo hasta que finalmente se adentraron en su interior, un lugar bastante cálido y húmedo. El instinto de Hermione la hizo centrarse en aquel sitio, entraba y salía de él lentamente animada por los gemidos y suspiros de la otra chica.

Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, bombeando de manera intensa, sintiendo como la temperatura de la rubia iba en aumento haciendo que su cuerpo se recubriera de una fina capa de sudor.

Fleur no la soltaba, una de sus manos se aferraba a su cuello con fuerza y la otra se clavaba en su espalda. Hermione con una mano la sostenía por las caderas y con la otra seguía trabajando en su interior.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a convulsionarse y sus paredes internar trataran de atrapar los dedos de la leona. Viéndose incapaz de contener la ola de placer que se expandía dentro de ella, mordió el hombro de la castaña buscando reprimir un estruendoso gemido. A pesar del dolor agudo que sintió en su hombro la leona no se quejó, estaba segura de que aquello le dejaría marca, pero también estaba segura de que merecía la pena.

Poco a poco se percató de que el cuerpo de Fleur comenzaba a dejar de temblar. Ésta, permaneció con los ojos cerrados intentando recuperar el aliento, la castaña sin poder contenerse la abrazó y comenzó a plantar una serie de besos sobre su rostro.

**\- X -**

Los primero rayos del alba se fueron abriendo paso por la habitación haciendo que la oscuridad se desvaneciera y revelara a la vista el secreto que esa noche escondía…

Lentamente y sin dejar de sentir sus labios la rubia comenzó a abrir los ojos dispuesta a encontrarse de frente con la realidad de lo ocurrido. Los rayos del alba la cegaron momentáneamente, pero para su sorpresa, la realidad que encontró era muy diferente a la que esperaba…Se encontraba en su habitación tendida sobre su cama junto a su esposo quien la miraba confundido.

_\- ¿Estás bien? Creo que has tenido una pesadilla-_ Comentó Bill.

Sorprendida y decepcionada por la revelación, la rubia cerró los ojos antes de asentir…

* * *

**(Te cambié el final Jajajaja, espero que te haya sorprendido).**

**Saludos para todos y espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
